gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rflynn/Rflynn Ideas
Well, everyone has been having ideas on their blogs, so I say: My Turn! This is going to be a list of ideas that I will update with every new idea I get, and every old idea I hate. *Gundam Fanon: Chat Fights- Summary Sections: This came to me when I would go on the chat fight page, see a fight, and go " Dang! Wish I couldve seen that one. So, I thought that either under fights from now on, on the talk page, or on a new page, we could add summaries about the fights so people will know what happened, and not have missed. Ofcourse, theres always just asking on chat, but who will remember them all? Who will bw willing to remember it, and summarize it? There is my point. Consider it. *Mobile Suit Gundam: What If?'s: Now, I really like this one. Like the sidestory I published just a while ago, I got an idea to make " What If?" stories of fights, or co-ops between characters that would not meet outside of crossovers, time warps etc. Instead of asking everyone permission though, people could ask me to make one for them, like requests. Or, we could make a " What If?" story page, where everyone can add their sidestories and matchups, by either asking permission from owners, or being asked to make one. Consider it. *Gundam Fanon Wiki United Crossover: So, I thought about a crossover where everyone on the wiki who qualified would be on it, if they wanted to. It would be like this: Everyone who joined, their character and MS are transported to a strange world, unfamiliar to all, like on DWG. There, an alien race is invading the world, which is inhabited by pacifists, who have no military to defend themselves. Everyone decides to band together for the good of the planet, and fight back, armies of MS being transported from their respective universes. Now, on this story everyone will take part, and there will not be a single author. Admins will be commanders, and they will appoint generals. Villain characters will join the alien side. So, one hero and one villain per author. Consider it. *Story Rating System: When I look at some stories, I think " Thats pretty good." then at others " Eh..." then, at some " That was awesome sauce!". My point is, it would be great if people could see how good a story is from other people's opinions. This would be easily done with a rating system on the stories, like a poll template where you rate a story on a scale of 1-5, or 1-10 etc. That way, not only potential readers would see how good a story is, but the author could see what other people think of their work. Consider it. *Suggestions for Gundam Chat Fights-Match Types: Seeing that the fights needed suggestions, I thought that some more variety with the types of matches would help. Besides the 2 on 2, and free for all, I have other types that would be cool- Opponent Chooses Your Suit, Submission Match, Horde Mode/DWG Style Match, Capture the Flag, Handicap Match, Melee Only Match. If anyone needs an explanation for some of these, just ask on the comments. Like all my other ideas, Consider it. Category:Blog posts